Fishing
Fishing is an activity that is unlocked on Level 27, when the fishing boat becomes repairable for 39,000 coins. The fishing boat takes 3 days to complete and can be immediately repaired by spending 97 diamonds. During fishing, a player must use lures or a net to catch fish or lobsters. Fish act as trophies and provide fish fillets, while lobsters yield lobster tails after being caught with a Lobster Trap and put in the Lobster Pool. Fish There are 40 types of fish that the player can catch. Copper Redhorse.png|Copper Redhorse|link=Copper Redhorse Roach.png|Roach|link=Roach Coho Salmon.png|Coho Salmon|link=Coho Salmon Yellow Perch.png|Yellow Perch|link=Yellow Perch Fallfish.png|Fallfish|link=Fallfish Fishing Spot The fishing spot is the area where a player does the majority of the fishing activity. It is also where most of the production buildings of this area are found. Production Buildings Storage building Fishing guide This guide contains part of the official fishing guide by Supercell Forums moderator GepardiX.''http://forum.supercell.net/showthread.php/69947-Official-fishing-guide File:Boat_before_fix.png|The fishing boat before the fix fishing boat during fix.jpg|fishing boat during the fix File:Boat_after_fix.png|The fishing boat after the fix '''How does fishing work?' By now you must have noticed your uncle’s old boat on the shore; she used to be such a beauty. Fix her up and set sail on a new fishing adventure! It costs 39,000 coins and takes 3 days to repair it. Down the river you will discover a new fishing area and get to meet Angus, who will guide you through the basics of fishing. Once you have followed the tutorial Angus will give you 3 free lures and you will be ready to catch your first fish! Visit the fishing hut to check your progress in your uncle’s old fishing book, and there you will find a reward for each new type of fish you catch! To create new lures just tap on the Lure Workbench and select the type of lure you would like to make. When you finally return home, you will find a nice stash of fish fillet to create new and exciting products with! How do I fish? Fishing is a fun new feature introduced with the latest update. It is very easy to learn but gets more challenging as you move to different fishing areas and try to catch rarer fish. To start fishing in any open fishing area just tap and hold a lure, and drag it into the water. Try to attract a fish to the bait by slowly moving it in the water. When a fish bites, a circle will appear around the pool and start to close. You need to keep the struggling fish inside the circle by pulling the line in the opposite direction to where the fish is swimming. If you can keep the fish inside the circle until it closes, you have caught the fish and can collect your reward from the fishing scrapbook. Don’t worry about the ones that get away, you can try again until you find a catch! Angus will show you how to fish when you first enter the fishing area. Angus will also help you out any time, just tap him to see the tutorial again. How do I unlock fishing areas? It’s time to explore your new fishing area! When you start your fishing adventure, the water will be covered with fog and you have to unlock an area in order to see it. How do you unlock an area? Simple! It works the same way as unlocking expansion slots back at your farm. You will need a certain amount of land deeds, mallets and marker stakes to unlock any given area – the exact amount required will display when you tap on a locked area. If you need expansion items to open an area, you can be patient and wait until you find the missing tools through playing the game (harvesting crops, collecting products from animals, spinning the wheel etc.), or you can purchase the missing tools with diamonds by clicking on the "+". Using the second option, you will be immediately able to unlock a new fishing area. There are several different types of fishing area to explore. For example rocky areas, deep and shallow areas, reef areas. In different areas, different types of fish can be caught. Pssst! Take a closer look at the pictures in the fishing book for clues about which areas contain which fish! How do I get lures? The purpose of the lure is to use movement and colour to catch a fish's attention. You can produce 5 different kinds of lures (red, green, blue, purple and gold) at the Lure Workbench and each lure attracts different kinds of fish (have a sneak peek at the scrapbook and get a hint!). You get 3 red lures for free but you will have to produce more lures if you want to catch more fish. You don't need any resources to produce the red lure but you will need vouchers to produce other lures. What is the scrapbook? When you tap on your fishing hut, you will find a scrapbook where you can keep a log on all the different fish you have caught and the rewards you have unlocked. And besides, all fishermen should keep scrapbooks for bragging rights. There are 40 different fish species that can be caught and when you catch a new fish type, go back to your fish scrapbook, flip through the pages until you find its picture flashing and claim a reward. The rewards you receive depend on the fish’s weight. Obviously the heaviest catch will give the highest reward for each fish species. So make sure you catch them all, try and catch every kind of fish weight to get all the precious rewards! Also, as you flip through the pages and wonder how to catch more of one type of fish or how to catch a new type of fish, take a closer look to find hints on what types of lures attract a certain fish and what fishing area you can find them. For example, tap and hold the pictures to read a brief description about the different types of fish. I lost my lure! Luckily, you don't lose the lure if you don't catch the fish! You can try fishing with the same lure as many times as you need until you manage to catch a fish. Only when you catch a fish, the lure is deducted from your lure box. Fishing spots! There are currently 10 fishing spots that are in the fishing area.You can catch certain fish in each spot.Some fish can be caught in just one spot,while others can be caught in many spots. You can unlock fishing spots by having certain amounts of land deeds,mallets,and marker stakes. References Category:Farm